Arthur in Wonderland
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: Loosely based off of the 1951 Disney movie Alice in Wonderland. After following a white rabbit down a hole, a poor servant gets sucked into a wonderland of adventure, mishap and a few surprises. Main pairings: UsUk and Franada. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!


**Welcome lovely readers!**

**This is the first chapter of the first story to be published from that poll I took on my profile!**

****Warning: This is_ loosely _based on Disney's Alice in Wonderland, and not everything will be included and some of my own odd imagination will be added!** **

**Character list:**

**America=(Made up character) Jack of Hearts**

**England=Alice**

**Fem!France=Queen of Hearts**

**Canada=King of Hearts**

**Germany=White rabbit**

**Warnings: Language?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

~Arthur in Wonderland~

"Artie!" Sir Alfred of the Jones family shouted. He was a young man, no older than his late adolescence, yet he was rather tall and built strongly. Alfred's aquamarine eyes never clouded with corruption or greed and a luminous smile never faded from his baby-fat cheeks. The noble looked quite uncomfortable in his restraining red button up shirt and black trousers. His muscular arms wrapped around his servant's slender physique.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur asked gasping for air. Contrary to Alfred, Arthur was fairly young, no older than twenty three, yet quite short. His emerald green eyes were highlighted by the scraggily blonde bangs which did little to veil his oversized eyebrows.

He released his arms from around the elder's neck.

"Alfred," Arthur lectured and combed a hand through the younger lad's jostled hair. His hair was always soft as silk and the color matched that of sunflowers from his native home. "What have you been doing?"

Alfred scratched the back of his neck. "That strand never stays down, does it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I suppose," Arthur said and gave up on the maize-colored strand. "Now what brings you to the garden?"

Alfred held up a weathering blue bound novel. "Can you read to me?" Alfred pleaded. "I love it when you read to me!"

Arthur's lips twitched upward seeing the younger of the two beg with his famous smile. He unwrinkled the imaginary cringes in his far too tight hand-me-down servant's attire made up of a faded red cotton shirt and tattered slacks. "Of course, lad. What novel did you choose today?"

"It is your favorite! King Arthur!" the noble explained with a radiating smile. He sat down underneath the willow tree at the edge of his family's extensive garden. The garden, itself, was filled with foreign foliage and shrubs ranging from scarlet shaded roses to olive green hedges that formed a maze. In Arthur's opinion, the orchid was the loveliest part of the Jones' household, besides Alfred, of course.

The corners of Arthur's lips reflexively formed a smile. "Aren't you old enough to read it yourself? You are going to get married soon."

Alfred rolled his sapphire irises and locked his arms across his chest. "Don't remind me."

Arthur tilted his head. "And why not? There are many lovely young ladies who would die to marry you."

He threw his hands in the springtime air. "I don't want to marry any of them! I want to stay here with you!"

"Me!?" he asked quite dumbfounded. He composed himself and scolded "Alfred. You know that by the ending of this summer, you will have to get married."

"Whatever," he said pushing the thought aside. "Can you just read to me?"

"Why don't you read it to me?" the green eyed blond suggested.

Alfred scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But I never read it as good as you."

Arthur's cheeks flushed pink. "Alfred," he began in a scolding tone.

Alfred rolled his aquamarine eyes. "I know," he said with a monotone inflection. "I should read myself blah, blah, blah. But it's so much more fun when you read it! Come on, please," he begged with his infamous puppy eyes.

Arthur could never say no to that quivering bottom lip and large blue eyes. "Okay, but only this time."

"Yeah!" Alfred said. He sat on the garden's ground with his feet crossed at stares at Arthur intently, resembling a child. He pushed his wired square shaped spectacles up to the bridge of his nose.

Arthur slowly joined him on the sun-warmed grass.

"Long, long ago, after Uther Pendragon died, there was no King in Britain, and every Knight hoped to seize the crown for himself. The country was like to fare ill when laws were broken on every side, and the corn which was to give the poor bread was trodden underfoot, and there was none to bring the evildoer to justice. Then, when things were at their worst, came forth Merlin the magician, and fast h rode to the place where the Archbishop of Canterbury had his dwelling. And they took counsel together, and agreed that all the lords and gentlemen of Britain should ride to London and meet on Christmas Day, now at hand, in the Great Church. So this was done. And on Christmas morning, as they left the church, they saw in the churchyard a large stone, and on it a bar of steel, and in the steel a naked sword was held, and about it was written in letters of gold, 'Whoso pulleth out this sword is by right of birth King of England.' They marvelled at these words, and called for the Archbishop, and brought him into the place where the stone stood. Then those Knights who fain would be King could not hold themselves back, and they tugged at the sword with all their might; but it never stirred. The Archbishop watched them in silence, but when they were faint from pulling he spoke: 'The man is not here who shall lift out that sword, nor do I know where to find him. But this is my counsel-that two Knights be chosen, good and true men, to keep guard over the sword.' Thus it was-"*

"What do you think you are doing?" Madame Francine interrupted with a snarl. Madame Francine Jones was a beautiful woman; there was no denying that fact. She had luxurious blonde curls that were tied messily in a bun and her eyes were the same gorgeous shade of sea blue as Alfred's. The high class woman was clad in a red puffy dress, complete with a white fur cap, and black heels. She snatched the book from Arthur's grasp and held is loosely in the air, examining it in with a scowl.

"I-I was merely reading Alfred a book," Arthur explained shakily as he stood. Yet even standing, Madame Francine was taller and, err, larger than he was.

The woman snorted. "A book? Oh please. You are nothing but a servant boy. Your parents did not even want you, and you should be lucky we even had the hearts to take you in! Now, it will be off with you!" she demanded.

Arthur glanced at Alfred and then back at Madame Francine. He wondered how anyone that evil could ever spawn such a child as Alfred.

Oh right, her husband Sir Matthew. Sir Matthew Jones was nothing like his wretched wife, and it was a wonder why he even married her to begin with. Matthew had wheat blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders, and lilac irises covered by a pair of circular spectacles. His attire consisted of a light red button up, black trousers and a white crevice around his neck. Draped over his shoulders was a long, vest-like coat that ended in two bird tails to make him appear taller, as he was fairly short and quite thin for someone of his status, yet it did not seem to bother the nobleman.

"Now Frannie, what is wrong!?" he asked in a soft voice.

"What is wrong is this peasant is poisoning our son's mind with this...book! I want him gone! Off with him!"

"Ah yes," Matthew began. "That was very noble of him to read to our son."

"Noble!?" she snarled. "More like a waste of time!"

"I think Arthur learnt his lesson, my dear," he explained and pecked her cheek.

Her mood immediately softened. "Fine, well. But I expect these hedges to be trimmed by nightfall! Or you will not be back tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur saluted.

Francine rolled her eyes. "Come along, Alfred," she commanded. Her hand clutched her son's wrist and dragged him back towards the house as Sir Matthew followed behind as well.

"Bloody," Arthur muttered to himself and began clipping away at the hedges. "Well...in a land of my own, nothing would be as it seems! It would be a wonderland. Now wouldn't that be something…"

In the corner of Arthur's emerald green eyes was something white moving hastily. Upon closer recognition it happened to be a bunny! But not just any ordinary bunny. His face was stern and solemn with icy blue crystals for eyes. The only thing quite odd was that he was wearing a blue vest around his muscular abdomen and round spectacles falling down his black nose.

Arthur tilted his head and stalked closer to the rabbit, intrigued with its odd appearance.

The rabbit noticed the young servant stealthily walking closer and began screaming "I'm late!" he exclaimed and pointed to the golden pocket watch in his hand. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" the rabbit said hastily and disappeared through the hedges.

"Huh?" Arthur asked himself quite confused. Did he dare follow the peculiar rabbit or finish his work for the Jones?

"Wait!" Arthur called to the rabbit. He poked his head through the freshly cut hedges an noticed he was scurrying towered a tree. "Please wait!" Arthur shouted.

Alas, the rabbit continued to run until he reached a tree. There, he plummeted inside a small hole in the tree trunk.

"Just great," Arthur pouted when noticing upon further inspection that the hole was far too small to fit through standing. However, he knelt down into a crawling position and tumbled himself inside the hole.

_TBC?_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**It sounded better in my head...**

***I'm not sure if this is even form the original King Arthur (since my class was the only one that did not read it when I was younger). The source is from King Arthur: Tales of the Round Table.**

**In case you are curious on the order in which the Disney stories will be written:**

**Next: Tangled**

**After: Sleeping Beauty**

**Also I do not own the cover picture, however I could not find the artist to credit. Dearly sorry. If anyone could find it I would be happy to credit the amazing artist!**

**Please, please review! Also if you have any requests on characters or scenes I would be more than happy to take it!**

**Tootles~!**


End file.
